hakuouki_shimaifandomcom-20200215-history
Hijikata Toshizo
Detective '''Hijikata Toshizo '''is a main protagonist and a homicide detective with the BPD; he is one of the few people who knows about the abilities of the Yukimura sisters and serves as Chizuru's primary love interest throughout the story. History Hijikata was born on May 31st, 1984 at Arizona State Hospital to Eiji and Hikari Hijikata as their only son; Hijikata was doted on by his sister Toku, whom he loved very much in return and grew protective of her, often scaring away any boys he viewed "unworthy" of being with his sister much to her chagrin (and secretly, her admiration), his parents were both detectives who had solved many cases but when Hijikata was eight and Toku was eighteen, their parents were murdered due to a high-profile case they had been working on, leaving Toku as the legal guardian to her brother when she was still in high school, causing her to not accept her scholarship and getting a job as a waitress to support her and her brother. Hijikata became rather distant to his classmates, refusing to talk to them until he was befriended by an old friend of his parents named Kondo Isami; he soon became friends with some of his classmates named Ryunosuke Ibuki, Saito Hajime, Okita Souji, Harada Sanosuke and Heisuke Toudou, they became good friends and were nicknamed "The Shinsengumi" due to the fact most of them shared the same name as the famous samurai (with the exception of Ryunosuke), all of them were invited to attend Toku's wedding to John Sanders, who was the only boyfriend of hers Hijikata ever approved of. They attended the Phoenix Police Academy together after graduating where they met Sannen Keisuke and Yamazaki Susumu whom they befriended; Kondo also met his future wife Otsune during this time (she was a transfer student from England who was studying to become an actress) and after graduation they moved to Boston and joined the police department together; Kondo proposed to Otsune shortly after he was promoted to Police Commissioner and the two married five months later at a church in Boston and honeymooned in Spain. Appearance Hijikata is described as a handsome man with shoulder-length raven black hair and violet eyes, he posseses a muscular build, perfectly symmetrical facial features and stands at 5'5; he normally wears business shirts with trousers and dress shoes however he does wear long-sleeved shirts, t-shirts, leather jackets, jeans and simple shoes on occasion. Personality He is feared by a majority of his co-workers (except for those he grew up with) for being very harsh; he has a strict persona and enforces his rules harshly with severe punishments for those who break them and holds no mercy towards convicted criminals, especially rapists and child killers. However he does have a soft side as he shows compassion towards the victims' families and those he cares for; he is righteous and wants nothing more than to eradicate all evil from the world; he is respectful of women due to being raised by his sister and won't tolerate any woman being mistreated, especially if it's Chizuru; he is shown to be caring with children, seen when he easily connects with Lillian who is normally shy around strangers, and even somewhat understanding towards teens unless they have done something disrespectful. He can be very strong-willed at times, often pushing to investigate homicides that are not identified as such in order to get the justice for the victim's family; he is also shown to be overprotective at times when he attempts to convince Chizuru to stay away from dangerous cases, much to her chagrin, and has a tendecy to lose his temper when either his sister, Kondō or Chizuru and her sisters are insulted; he is extremely loyal to those he cares for and will not hesitate to do everything in his power to protect them, even risking his own job to do so; he is the type of person who goes with his gut instincts rather than facts when it comes to his work and he is known for his intuition. Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:BPD